Fixed
by geordiechick
Summary: Inspired by the wonderful fic, Broken, by Handy Melon, a story based on the character events written in that story.


'Ash I need you.'

He catches his breath and checks the laptop screen and finds her location. He swears and runs from the van, darting around the back of the building and up a fire escape to gain some height and some sort of plan. He knew it was dangerous sending her inside this place and could curse her determination. Ash sees a tide of people pushing forwards behind a tall wire fence and Stacie in the middle, her face pale and panic stricken.

"Where the bollocks is he?" Sean wheezes, "He's like ruddy superman."

"He's up there," Mickey directs Sean, "the rope from the van, get it quick."

XOXO

Instinct tells her to look up and she sees him. If her heart could leap from her chest, now might be a good time, desperately she looks for something to hold and knows it can only be him. Later Ash will tell Mickey time seemed to stop as he falls forward as far as he can, swings down and grabs her arms. Someone, Mickey maybe has a firm grip of his ankles. He hears Sean shout something, somewhere behind and the rope falls past his body. He understands, "Grab it, quick Stace."

She takes the rope, throws it around her chest and he knots it quickly, expertly, "I've got you, come on."

He climbs back, pulling her with him through his legs and up his chest where Sean catches her in his arms. Stacie is trembling and horrified at what is happening below. Ash releases the rope from her and ties one end to the ironwork, tests it out, "Sean can you get anyone else up? That end is safe." The young man nods and drops the rope back down.

"Stacie, come with me," With a gentle smile he holds his hand to her. In his other he carries a pair of wire cutters. "You cut, I'll pull."

XOXO

Emma looks alarmed when they get back, Mickey is driving and that's strange. Ash is the better driver and nominated chauffeur. Albert observes the arrivals next to her, "Where's Ash?"

XOXO

"Does the sun ever shine in this country?" Stacie grumbles, "It's bloody freezing on all our dates."

"Is this a date?" Ash scratches his head, confused.

"Oh god, Ash I didn't mean it like that," Stacie flushes. He's only just buried June and she's make stupid assumptions, 'It just came out."

He catches her hand, reassures her by stroking his thumb over her palm, "I was thinking that it's a crap date when he doesn't bring flowers."

"It's a hero who saves the girl first, he can forget the flowers." Stacie looks at his hand in hers, feels tears threatening to derail her, "Ash - I.."

"Hey," Ash pulls in her close, feels her tears on his neck and her hands creep around his waist under his coat, "We're alright, you and me. The rest of them too." Truth is that it's not alright, not really. He could have easily lost her and he can't get it out of his mind.

"I thought.., if anything happened, I'd never..." a fresh sob.

"Stacie," gently he pulls away from her, "I know and I bloody love you too. And - no - that's not grief or shock talking, I know me own mind."

To his delight, she giggles and then pauses, "I suppose I can kiss you now?"

"About flipping time." Her warm lips on his fades the feeling of the fragility of her and of them in this fledging relationship and neither of them can stop.

XOXO

"They will come back won't they?" Sean looked pointedly at the pair of empty chairs at the breakfast bar, "We can't get this bastard until Ash comes back."

"He'll be back." Mickey assures him, "He knows we need him."

Albert nodded, "From what you've said mind, it sounds like Stacie needed him a bit more than us."

Emily feels feels the green eyed monster leave the room in defeat, "Are they...?"

Her question remains unanswered as the apartment door opens and the two missing team members walk in, hand in hand. Both in their clothes from yesterday and decidedly ruffled, "We - uhm - were out..." Ash waves his hand to the outdoors.

"... all night." Stacie confirms with a broad smile, turns to Ash,"Get some toast.."

"... you had some at the hotel."

"Got to keep my strength up, come on, I'm filthy."

'Yeah, well you've learned.."

'from the best. I think I need more lessons."

"Flexible learning..." Ash grins at her. Then, armed with toast in one hand and Stacie's hand in the other, heads to his bedroom, "Back in a bit, shower and.."

"... stuff."

"Is that what they call it these days?" His friends hear the door slam down the corridor.

Mickey turns to Emma, "I think the answer is yes." 


End file.
